1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing, viewing and magnifying data appearing on cards and the like. The device is particularly intended for use with cooking recipes, and generally whenever set operational procedures are involved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art to which this invention relates is already aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,826,959; 3,052,158; 3,209,648; and 3,212,794. The devices described in those patents include magnifying means but do not comprise holding, storing and magnifying means nor are they designed for the same purpose as the present invention.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a device or article of this character which combines simplicity, strength and durability in a high degree, together with inexpensiveness of construction.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, combinations of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described, and of which the scope of application will be indicated in the following claims.